Fright night 1 point 5
by crshh
Summary: A story about what happens to Amy between the ending of the first movie and the second movie. My first fanfic. Please tell me what you think.


In the basement of 99 Oak Jerry Dandridge had been trapped in a pile of dust by Charlie Brewster. His essence had been trapped in a pile of ashes, unable to do or affect anything. Fortunately a cat had wandered in to hunt and caught a rat. A few drops of blood from the rat landed on the ashes as the cat walked away with it s prey, but was enough to give Jerry a small amount of strength and take physical form. A rat with reddish eyes emerged from the pile of dust and scurried out of the house toward a sewer grate.

Amy was running down a long hallway toward a door, hearing the footsteps of Jerry behind her. She reached the room at the end of the hall and closed the door behind her. She turned around when she noticed the light dimming and saw two chairs in front of a fireplace. Jerry got up from one chair and stood in front of the fireplace wearing absolutely nothing. Amy looked down to avoid Jerry s gaze and noticed she was suddenly naked as well. She looked back at Jerry and watched him reach his hand toward her. She took his hand and felt Jerry pull her toward him. Amy felt Jerry start to move his body against hers and closed her eyes, breathing softly. She felt Jerry caress the side of her face and opened her eyes again. Amy gasped when she saw Jerry s vampire features but was unable to move. Jerry turned her head to the right and bit her neck. Amy suddenly awoke and sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. She had been having dreams about him ever since he had seduced her and nearly turned her into a vampire. She could still feel his presence and knew he was calling out to her. She got up and took a shower, then made breakfast and ran to catch the school bus. She didn t want to miss Charlie s graduation.

One month later

After two weeks of researching news reports about missing people and stolen blood supplies Amy Peterson had found out where Jerry most likely was hiding and went to confront him. The only two people who would believe that a vampire was after her were boyfriend Charlie, who had left for college and Peter Vincent, who was touring the country promoting his new book. After school was finished she went home and put a hammer, stake and silver knife into her bag, then drove to Jerry s new house straight away to catch him off guard during the daytime. Jerry must have made this trail for me to follow, it seems too easy. she thought. Amy rang the doorbell and waited, expecting a ghoul or a human to be protecting Jerry during the daytime but nobody answered. She opened the door and walked in cautiously, looking around the house to make sure there was no one else at home. There was a living room, kitchen and bathroom on the main floor and a bathroom and four bedrooms upstairs. Only the master bedroom had furniture in it. Amy walked downstairs, turned the lights on and saw Jerry s coffin in the middle of a well decorated basement with no windows. She went over to the coffin and put her hammer and stake on the coffin, then opened the lid. She heard familiar music start playing behind her and turned around to see Jerry, his shirt unbuttoned. I ve been expecting you Amy . Amy pulled the silver knife out of her bag as Jerry started to walk toward her. Amy slashed at Jerry and missed. Jerry caught her wrist as she made a second attempt, forcing her to drop the knife. Amy felt her resistance weakening and closed her eyes, trying to remained focused. Amy was confident that the necklace linked with crosses underneath her shirt would cause Jerry to back away once he saw it. She opened her eyes for a moment when she felt Jerry s lips on hers. Jerry moved back and looked at Amy, locking his eyes with hers. Amy felt her focus slipping even more, unable to turn away from Jerry.

Part 2

Amy suddenly woke up in Jerry s bed and felt her neck. A white scarf was covering it and the necklace she was wearing. Amy closed her eyes, recalling last night. Despite the intensely erotic encounter between her and Jerry she felt a wave of nausea. She had made love to someone who killed her friend and tried to kill her and her boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with me? thought Amy. She looked at the clock next to the bed and noticed it read 6:30 am. She took her clothes sitting on a chair next to the bed and got dressed, then looked around for her weapons but couldn t find them. Amy broke a leg off the chair and picked up the alarm clock next to the bed. She went over to the coffin again and opened the lid to slay Jerry, only he wasn t in the coffin. She went upstairs and heard someone in the kitchen so she went to have a look. She was greeted by a blond woman wearing jeans and a white shirt. You must be Amy Peterson, my name is Merra Walker . Jerry told me to make you breakfast. I have prepared bacon, toast and eggs. Please sit down. Amy sat down at the table and began to eat the breakfast. Jerry also told me to do anything you want or get anything you need while you re a guest in his house, within reason that is. I have no intention of betraying him and it will be useless to torture, coerce, bribe or get me drunk. I am a ghoul after all. What do you do for Jerry? asked Amy. I fix things around the house, get groceries and find victims for Jerry under the ruse of job interviews at the house or finding homeless people a place to stay. I also get supplies from blood banks whenever I can t find a victim with the right criteria. Is something wrong Amy, you ve suddenly stopped eating. smiled Merra. Amy stared in shock at Merra, speechless. After a while she ordered Merra to tell Jerry not to go after Charlie and that she was the only person who knows of his whereabouts. I want you tell Jerry that Charlie is away at college and no longer an issue. Amy finished her breakfast and decided to kill time by asking Merra about being a ghoul. Merra explained that ghouls are basically vampire servants, much like a drone bee serves a queen bee. We can walk around in daylight, but being undead ourselves we have to feed off living creatures. Ghouls usually eat bite size animals like insects, spiders, mice and small birds. Amy turned pale and ran to the bathroom to throw up, then left the house abruptly, driving away on her motor scooter.

Part 3

Amy came back to Jerry s house during the night and was greeted by Jerry. Please come in Amy. Amy hesitated, clenching her hand into a fist as she fought Jerry s influence, eventually coming inside and following Jerry downstairs. Amy turned to Jerry and looked at him. Did Merra ask you not to go after Charlie? Jerry paced back and forth for a while, then looked back at Amy. I promise not to kill or hurt him. Jerry said with an annoyed tone. He took Amy s hand and led her over to his bed, wrapping his scarf around her neck to cover the crosses. Amy closed her eyes, feeling her logic failing her.

Amy had her eyes closed, gripping the sheets of Jerry s bed as she felt her third orgasm that night. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, unwilling to give Jerry the satisfaction. Her hand clenched into a fist, tugging the sheets as she felt another orgasm. Suddenly she moaned loudly, her body shuddering with intense pleasure. She opened her eyes and saw Jerry smiling at her and felt angry at herself for being unable to resist Jerry s influence. Jerry moved off of Amy and sat up, watching Amy breathe heavily. Amy sat up and looked at Jerry. I I have to go! said Amy. Amy grabbed her clothes and redressed herself, running up the stairs and out the door. I really need a cold shower! she thought to herself. Amy went back to her house. Amy was in her room thinking about Jerry tapping a pencil against her desk. She knew Jerry was too strong and too fast to slay and that Merra would never tell her where Jerry s coffin is. She had considered all types of weapons and items such as balloons filled with holy water, water guns filled with holy water, silver knives, silver bullets, wooden stakes, roses, garlic, nail guns, sledge hammers and even chain saws. She needed some kind of plan to deal with Jerry, without one she would fall completely under his influence and be bitten. Jerry would turn her into a monster like him and most likely use her to get his revenge on Charlie. She then came to the conclusion that she had to defeat his influence over her before defeating Jerry first. She went over to Jerry s house and asked Merra to help her prepare a surprise gift for Jerry. Jerry woke up at 8:00 pm and asked Merra about Amy and was told she was waiting upstairs in the guest room with a surprise gift. Jerry went upstairs and heard Amy start to sing to him. Happy birthday, Mr. vampire, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Mr. Vampire Jerry looked at her oddly. Ok so I m not as good at seduction as you are. said Amy. Jerry looked at Amy dressed in a playboy bunny costume with Jerry s scarf wrapped around her neck. Why are you wearing that? said Jerry. I m hoping if I give myself willingly instead of resisting I can get you out of my mind. said Amy Taa daa! . Amy sat on the bed and wagged her finger at Jerry, directing him to her. Jerry walked over to Amy, taking his shirt off. Amy took off her bunny outfit and lied back, watching Jerry move on top of him.

After they made love Amy let out a sigh of frustration. I guess that didn t work like you planned? Jerry turned and smiled at Amy. Obviously not! said Amy. You didn t seem to mind the eight orgasms you just had. replied Jerry, smiling at Amy. Amy s face turned red with anger. Oh shut up! Amy turned away from Jerry and got dressed into her jumper outfit, leaving the bunny outfit on the floor as she left.

Part 4

Amy came back to Jerry s house carrying a garment bag with her and told Merra she had a new surprise for Jerry. As soon as Jerry woke up Merra told him that Amy was upstairs in the guest room waiting for him with another surprise and then told Jerry she would be going out for supplies. Jerry walked upstairs and was greeted by Amy. She was wearing the white halter dress Jerry had given her 6 months ago when he first tried to turn her into a vampire. I have decided to give you what you want. Amy moved her hand to the back of her neck and undid the clasp of her dress. Amy lowered the left part of the dress, causing the right side to fall with it. Amy rested her hands on her hips and slipped out of the dress. Jerry unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants, then walked over to Amy. Jerry lifted Amy up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her over to the bed. Jerry sat down and eased himself into Amy, watching as she tensed slightly. Amy moved her hips with Jerry s, touching the side of his face as she looked into his eyes. Amy moved forward and started to kiss Jerry as they made love, putting her arms around him. Amy tilted her head up, directing Jerry s head toward her chest. Amy moaned with pleasure, feeling Jerry kiss her chest as they continued to move their hips together. As Amy s pleasure increased she started to moan louder. Jerry moved his head toward Amy s neck and bit down tightly, causing her to gasp from the sudden pain. Amy dug her nails into Jerry s back, struggling as she felt Jerry draining her blood. Jerry bit harder and held onto Amy as she struggled against him. Amy s arms dropped to her sides as she felt everything go dark. Jerry redressed Amy, then laid her gently on the bed and watched her body start to convulse. Amy s transformation into a vampire had started.

Part 5

Merra had came back with a guy she had picked up in a bar. Come with me to the kitchen and I ll get you a beer sweet thing! The man followed Merra to the kitchen and was handed a beer, then sat down. Merra picked up a frying pan left in the sink and smacked the guy on the head, knocking him out. Merra then checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Men are getting more and more gullible! Merra taped up the man s wrists, ankles and mouth and dragged him upstairs into the master bedroom as a snack for Amy. When she came downstairs she was met by Jerry and a woman she had never met before. I already brought Amy a meal Jerry. Do you want me to chain her up downstairs for tomorrow night? asked Merra. I ll chain her up. Be ready to clean up Amy s leftovers when s she finished. Upstairs the man had woken up to see a woman with bright red hair clutching her stomach appearing to be in pain. The red head woman turned around to see the man lying on the floor. Amy opened her mouth still clutching her stomach revealing her fangs. Hungry Amy said as her mouth widened. So hungry The man kicked and squirmed trying to get his arms and legs free as the red haired woman stumbled toward him clutching her stomach. Amy sat down next to the man and lifted him up, then tilted his head and bit down on his neck, causing the man to make a muffled scream. Amy gripped the man s shoulders tightly, draining his blood as he continued to kick his legs frantically. The man s body became limp as Amy continued to drain his blood. Amy lifted her head up and looked at the body in shock, realizing what she had done. There is no going back Amy. Amy turned around to see Merra with a hacksaw, a handful of garbage bags and a plastic sheet. Amy grabbed Merra s neck and glared at her. Destroying me won t accomplish anything, he ll still be dead and you ll still be a vampire. The only thing that will change is that Jerry will need another ghoul. Amy stared at Merra, thinking about what she said while still clutching her neck. Amy eventually let go of Merra s neck and sat down on the bed, covering her face. Merra set down the plastic sheet, hacksaw and garbage bags onto the floor and turned to Amy. You might want to leave the room Amy. Amy went to the upstairs bathroom and ran her hands underneath the faucet, then washed her face. Amy looked at the mirror and starting crying, then screamed and hit the mirror repeatedly with her fists. Merra looked up toward the direction of the bathroom, then went back to dismembering the body. Amy slumped on to the floor of the bathroom, putting her arms around her legs. At least Charlie will be safe. she thought.

The end.  



End file.
